


The Sound

by shnixangel



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You presenting an award later?’ Louis asked, dropping one hand into his lap and then over to Nick’s thigh.</p><p>Nick took a deep breath as he felt Louis’ fingers on him.  ‘You know I am.  In, like, ten minutes.’ He answered looking at his watch.</p><p>‘Interesting.  See, trouble is, you look so fucking hot, I don’t think I can keep my hands off of you.’ Louis said quietly, his hand sliding towards Nick’s groin.</p><p>Nick bit down on his lip.  ‘You’re such a fucking tease.’ He said with a forced laugh.<br/>‘You love it.’ Louis laughed back, feeling Nick’s cock responding to his touch through his trousers and he ran the pad of his thumb over the clothed tip.<br/>‘You’re gonna pay for this.’ Nick breathed, desperately trying to keep his face as neutral as possible.</p><p>Louis wrapped his hand around Nick as he leant close, biting Nick’s ear lobe.  ‘That’s what I’m hoping for.’ He growled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This was written this morning, post Brits and listening to Nick on The Breakfast Show and I just wrote what came to mind!
> 
> The title is The 1975's song The Sound because, totally by chance, the story below is 1,975 words long, and the song was playing when I was writing!

‘I will be back shortly.’ Louis murmured in Liam’s ear as he slipped out of his chair at the table he and Liam were sat at for The Brit Awards.

‘Where are you going?’ Liam asked, glancing up at him, his eyes glazed from the amount of wine and beer he’d been drinking.

Louis tilted his head back towards Nick who was sat on a nearby table.

Liam suddenly seemed to sober up a little. ‘Be careful, do not get caught.’

Louis grinned and winked down at Liam. ‘Don’t know what you mean!’ He laughed, pushing his chair in and making sure that he wasn’t really being watched, he made his way over to the empty chair next to Nick.

‘Hey you.’ He murmured in Nick’s ear as he sat down, pulling the chair so close to Nick’s that the chairs were touching.

Nick jumped and a huge grin spread over his face as he saw Louis. ‘Hey pop star.’ He said lightly, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. He saw Tina give him a huge smile and he winked at her before turning his attention back to Louis.

‘You presenting an award later?’ Louis asked, dropping one hand into his lap and then over to Nick’s thigh.

Nick took a deep breath as he felt Louis’ fingers on him. ‘You know I am. In, like, ten minutes.’ He answered looking at his watch.

‘Interesting. See, trouble is, you look so fucking hot, I don’t think I can keep my hands off of you.’ Louis said quietly, his hand sliding towards Nick’s groin.

Nick bit down on his lip. ‘You’re such a fucking tease.’ He said with a forced laugh.  
‘You love it.’ Louis laughed back, feeling Nick’s cock responding to his touch through his trousers and he ran the pad of his thumb over the clothed tip.  
‘You’re gonna pay for this.’ Nick breathed, desperately trying to keep his face as neutral as possible.

Louis wrapped his hand around Nick as he leant close, biting Nick’s ear lobe. ‘That’s what I’m hoping for.’ He growled.

Letting go of Nick, he sat back. ‘Good luck, see you later perhaps?’ He smiled, pushing his chair back and heading back to Liam without waiting for a reply.

***

At 2am, Nick and Tina made their way along Nick’s road in Primrose Hill, giggling loudly to each other and finally reached the steps leading up to his building.  
Nick jolted when he saw Louis leaning against the wall, an amused look on his face.

‘Oh god.’ Tina groaned, covering her eyes.

Nick burst out laughing. ‘What?!’  
‘Please don’t have loud sex.’ She giggled again, leaning on Nick as they walked up the steps.

Louis laughed loudly and then put his hand over his mouth as Tina glared at him. ‘Shhh, too loud.’ She complained.

‘Wasn’t expecting to see you.’ Nick smiled at Louis as he reached him, leaning down to kiss him.

Louis snaked his arms around Nick’s neck. ‘Think I remember you saying you were going to punish me.’ He murmured against Nick’s lips.

Tina pushed at Nick’s back, before covering her ears and singing ‘la la la’ to herself. ‘Please stop. Nobody wants to hear that!’ She begged as she grabbed at Nick again. ‘Keys Grimshaw!’

As Tina fumbled with the keys, Nick turned back to Louis, kissing him sloppily as Louis held him tightly. ‘Don’t think I did say I’d punish you.’ He said, pushing his groin against Louis’. ‘Think you’re making that up.’

Louis slowly circled his hips against Nick’s. ‘So you don’t want to punish me for sending you on stage with a boner? Cos, you know, I saw it. Don’t think other people would’ve done, but all I could think of was pushing you against a wall and sucking you off. Love how aroused I make you.’ Louis breathed.

‘Right, you two, inside!’ Tina ordered, pulling Nick away from Louis and pushing him inside the building’s hallway.

‘Tiiiiinaaaaaaa.’ Nick whined as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Louis was following them, pleased when he saw Louis close the main door.

‘The sooner we get inside, the sooner I can stick my fingers in my ears and try to ignore the fact you two are going to have sex.’ She giggled again.

‘You know what, we might not.’ Louis told her.  
‘Yeah, right!’ She snorted as Nick got the door open and the three of them traipsed through it.

Tina headed into the lounge and as Louis closed the front door, he crowded up Nick up against the narrow hallway corridor, sliding Nick’s coat and jacket off his shoulders and shrugging his own jacket to the floor. ‘Just so you know, we are having sex.’ He grinned, his fingers opening Nick’s trousers and he slid his hand inside.

‘Can I at least use…’ Tina started as she came back into the hallway. ‘Right, I’ll … er, bathroom…’ She said, more to herself as she pushed past them both as Nick leant down to kiss Louis again.

Louis pushed his hand past Nick’s boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it firmly as he moved his lips to Nick’s neck.

Nick tipped his head back, leaning against the wall to keep himself upright as he heard the toilet flush. ‘Stop, stop…’ He mumbled as Tina appeared, covering her eyes as she stumbled quickly past them as Louis inevitably sped up and Nick had to bite down on his lip hard to stop himself from coming until the lounge door was closed and then he groaned loudly as he came over Louis’ hand.

‘Fuck me.’ Nick panted as Louis slowed his hand down before taking his hand out and then licking his fingers as he raised an eyebrow teasingly at Nick.

Nick pushed himself away from the wall and turned Louis around, marching him down the corridor to his bedroom.

Nick pushed the door shut and then Louis onto the bed, pulling open Louis’ trousers and yanking them down his legs as Louis unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders as Nick pushed Louis’ hips into the bed and he sucked Louis into his mouth.

‘Oh fuck…’ Louis gasped, his fingers gripping the duvet cover beneath him as Nick sucked Louis to the back of his throat, swallowing him down as Louis writhed beneath him. Nick bent Louis’ knees and slid a finger to Louis’ entrance, pushing gently as he had no lube to hand, but wanting to wreck Louis.

Louis couldn’t help but thrust his hips up into Nick’s mouth and he gasped as Nick held him down firmly, licking and sucking hungrily and he felt Louis tense beneath him before he swore loudly, gasping for breath as he came down Nick’s throat, Nick swallowing everything before he came off Louis with a pop and flopped down on the bed beside him, a tired grin on his face.

***

‘Make it stop.’ Louis groaned as Nick’s alarm went off at 5am, a mere 45 minutes after they’d finally gone to sleep, Louis having insisted on Nick fucking him into the mattress just 15 minutes after they’d made it into Nick’s room.

‘I’m trying.’ Nick mumbled, fumbling around for his phone which he eventually found on the floor, somehow plugged into the charger, although he had absolutely no recollection of putting it on charge. ‘Oh my god, I’m dying.’ He sighed, flopping back down on his pillow, crowding over to Louis and slinging one leg over Louis’ hips. ‘This is all your fault.’ He said, as Louis pushed him away. 

‘Get up, leave me to sleep.’ Louis ordered, leaning up slightly for a kiss and then pushing Nick out of the bed.

‘You’re mean.’ Nick whinged as he hit the floor with a bump.  
‘Mean for sucking you off and having you fuck me? Yeah, I’m an awful boyfriend.’ Louis chuckled.

Nick knelt up and peered over the duvet at Louis. ‘Boyfriend, eh?’ He teased.  
‘For now – now fuck off to work wanker.’ Louis smiled fondly, before shoving his head under a pillow.

Nick smiled to himself, feeling his face warm up at Louis’ words. Grabbing a pair of old, holey jogging bottoms and a t-shirt he was sure was Louis’, he headed into the bathroom and then to the lounge to wake Tina.

***

Louis woke up 90 minutes later, just as Nick’s show was about to start. He’d heard Nick and Tina leave and he hoped that Nick had let Pig out for a wee before he’d gone because he wasn’t planning on leaving the bed for the rest of the day.

Turning on the BBC iPlayer App on his phone, he heard Adele handing over to Nick and he closed his eyes as Tina read the news, his eyes flying open as he remembered sucking Nick off as Tina walked up and down Nick’s corridor last night. He picked up his phone again, starting a message to Nick, as Nick’s show started.

‘Goooooood mornnnnninnnngggg.’ Nick drawled into the microphone, the sound going straight to Louis’ groin.

‘Say sorry to Tina for sucking you off in front of her. Not sorry for sucking you off though. Your voice sounds fucking great this morning. Totally aroused now.’

Less than a minute later, Nick’s messages started coming in.

‘Tina says it’s fine, don’t do it again.’  
‘Let her see, that is. Apparently it’s fine for you to do THAT again.’  
‘Remember why I’m so croaky?!’  
‘How aroused exactly?’

Louis grinned, before opening his camera, pushing the sheet down his naked body, but leaving the sheet over his cock which was tenting the material. Snapping a photo, he sent it with a smiley faced emoji to Nick.

‘Oh my god, so not fair. How are you horny on like 2 hours sleep?’ Nick asked.

‘Your gravelly voice this morning, remembering you deep throating me. You’re fucking amazing at that by the way.’ Louis typed out, before taking another photograph of his hand on his cock under the sheet, sending it to Nick.

‘STOP! DO NOT WANK OFF IN MY BED WITHOUT ME!’

Louis grinned, turning the camera to video and very much starting without Nick.

***

Nick almost spat his coffee out as Louis sent several 6 second videos to Nick of him wanking in Nick’s own bed. Shooting up out of his chair, he told Vic he needed the bathroom and disappeared before anybody could stop him.

Locking himself in a bathroom, he dialled Louis’ number.

‘Fuck…oh god….’ Louis answered, coming as he answered Nick’s call.

‘Shit…did you just come?’ Nick gasped, his stomach lurching at the thought.  
‘Yeah…fuck…where are the tissues?’ Louis panted.  
‘No fucking idea. Can’t believe you just did that.’ Nick admonished.  
‘Sorry mate, but your voice is unreal this morning. Can’t help that it’s a turn on, can I?’ Louis replied and Nick could hear him shuffling around looking for the tissues.  
‘No, but you could’ve bloody waited for me.’

Louis laughed. ‘All you’re gonna do is sleep when you get back, you’re not going to sort me out.’  
‘Might’ve done.’ Nick mumbled, knowing Louis was right.  
‘I’ll be here waiting then. Go on, go do your job.’ Louis yawned, and ended the call.

***

Louis opened the door when he heard Nick trying to open it a few hours later. ‘You look like shit.’ He told Nick.

‘Love you too.’ Nick grimaced, swatting Louis away. ‘Sleep. I need to sleep.’ He told Louis.

‘Come on, sheets are changed and bed is made and we can sleep until tomorrow morning if you like.’ Louis replied, locking the front door.

‘When you here until?’ Nick asked, stripping out of his clothes and falling into bed, struggling to pull the duvet over him.

‘Whenever you kick me out.’ Louis smiled, tucking himself into Nick’s side.

End.


End file.
